On Holiday
by miichan mch
Summary: Sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan Teiko pada Turnamen musim panas Akashi mengajak anggota timnya untuk berlibur di salah satu villa milik keluarganya. Akakuro feat GOM


Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, School, Friendship.

Story by miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidak sengajaan semata.

Warning :

OOC

Yaoi

AU

.

.

.

.

SMA Teiko berhasil mempertahankan gelar juara nasional pada turnamen musim panas. Sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan mereka sang Kapten Akashi Seijuurou mengajak anggota kiseki no sedai plus Kuroko Tetsuya untuk berlibur di villa pribadi keluarga Akashi.

Pada pagi buta Akashi meminta 'anak buahnya' untuk berkumpul di rumahnya. Orang pertama yang sampai duluan adalah Midorima, Kemudian Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara datang terakhir karena mereka yang paling susah untuk bangun pagi.

"Kenapa Akashi menyuruh kita datang sepagi ini ?" Aomine bertanya dengan malas, bahkan tak hentinya dia menguap. Seharusnya sekarang dia masih berada dalam dunia mimpi bersama Mai-chan.

"Sudah baik Akashi mau mengajak mu Aomine." jawab Midorima sambil boneka anak ayam berwarna biru.

"Aominechi apa kau sudah cuci muka ssu. ?

"Hah ? Kau bilang apa Kise ?! Aku sudah cuci muka tahu. " Aomine merasa tak terima menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Tapi wajah Mine chin masih terlihat menjijikan. "

" Apa kau bilang ?!"

"Kalian diamlah, apa kalian mau di kuliti Akashi karena telah membuat keributan ?"

Semua melihat Midorima, keributan yang sempat terjadi menjadi terlupakan, mereka masih terkejut dengan Midorima yang tiba-tiba kehilangan sifat Tsundere nya bahkan tanpa logat aneh yang selalu dia ucapkan.

Midorima sendiri yang diperhatikan seperti itu langsung salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Bu-bukannya a-aku peduli pada kalian, aku hanya tidak mau ikut repot nanodayo.

"Tsundere." Ucap Teman-temannya dalam hati sambil merotasi bola matanya.

Tak lama sang pemilik rumah menampakkan dirinya. Mengenakan kemeja belengab pendek berwarna merah kombinasi hitan dengan kaos putih di dalamya dan celana panjang hitam.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul ?"

"Sudah Nanodayo."

"Satsuki tidak bisa ikut karena ada acara keluarga."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku daritadi tidak melihat Kurochin"

"He.. Apa Kurokochi belum datang. ?"

"Aku di sudah datang kok." tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut dengan nada monoton terdengar, semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah samping tepat di sebelah Murasakibara.

"Huwaaaa." Kise dan Aomine berteriak kaget, meski sudah lama menjadi rekan satu tim tapi mereka belum terbiasa dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Tetsuya.

"Sejak Kapan kau di situ Tetsu ?!"

"Aku sudah di sini sebelum Midorima-kun datang."

Tak heran sebenarnya, Kuroko adalah anak yang paling rajin dan patuh, dia selalu datang tepat waktu. Aneh rasanya jika Kuroko datang terlambat.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuang waktu kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Setelah mendengar titah dari sang kapten para pemuda berambut warna-warni itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil limousin yang sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diliputi keheningan, bukannya mereka tak suka bercerita, hanya saja mereka terlalu takut pada kapten mereka jika membuat keributan.

"Hoaam.." Aomine menguap lebar untuk yang kesekian kali. "Aku ngantuk, boleh aku pinjam pundakmu Tetsu ?" Tanyanya pada Tetsuya yang duduk di sebelahnya, terlihat sedang fokus membaca novel yang di bawa dari rumahnya. Dalam hati sekalian modus agar bisa merasakan hangatnya pundak empuk sang phantom yang menjadi pujaan para seme di Teiko.

Tetsuya adalah anak baik dan senang menolong, tanpa curiga mengizinkan Aomine. "Boleh."

Dalam hati Aomine semakin bersorak karena Tetsuya memberikan ijin. Di pastikan dia akan mengalami mimpi indah. Baru saja dia akan mendaratkan kepalanya suara berat Akashi menginterupsi,

"Tetsuya pindah tempat." perintah Akashi dengan nada yang rendah, auranya terasa berbahaya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik. Apalagi dua bola matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna merah kini salah satunya berubah menjadi keemasan.

"Mati kau Aomine/Aominechi/Mine-chin."

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Akashi juga menaruh perhatian pada Kuroko. Namun sama seperti yang lainnya, si pemuda yang mengatakan dirinya absolut ini juga mengalami friendzone oleh Kuroko. Hal ini karena Tetsuya sangat polos dan tidak peka, sehingga menganggap semua kebaikan Akashi adalah sebuah hal wajar antara teman, atau antara kapten dan anggota klub. Padahal sekali dilihat saja orangpun paham bahwa Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang dapat bersikap ramah. Hanya pada Tetsuya dia menunjukkan sisi 'manusianya'.

"Tempatnya penuh Akashi-kun."

Hanya kuroko yang berani melawan perintah Akashi. Entah ini karena polos atau bodoh. Jika saja bukan 'istri' masa depan menurut Akashi, dia pasti sudah melemparkan Tetsuya ke laut agar di makan hiu.Tapi untuk Tetsuya Akashi lebih suka jika dia yang 'memakan' si babyblue.

"Ryouta pindah ke sebelah Daiki."

"Kenapa aku ssu.? Aku tidak mau dekat dengan Aominechi, maunya sama Kurokochi.."

"Cih, aku juga tidak mau berbebelahan dengan orang berisik sepertimu."

"Ryo~ta~" Nada Akashi terdengar semakin tajam seolah mengancam akan menendang keluar jika tidak dipatuhi.

"Ba-baik ssu.

Akhirnya mereka pun bertukar posisi dengan tenang, meski dalam hati Aomine mengumpat kecewa, hilang sudah kesempatannya. Sementara Akashi menyeringai kemenangan. Dan warna kedua matanya kembali merah seperti sebelumnya.

Karena perjalanan cukup jauh sehingga membutukan waktu yang lama, membuat Kise, Aomine dan Midorima ketiduran, bahkan entah mereka sadari atau tidak si kuning dan si biru tua tertidur dalam posisi saling bersandar. Sedangkan Midorima tidur dalam posisi cool, Murasakibara masih setia memakan snack yang di bawanya yang entah kenapa tak kunjung habis. Kuroko masih setia membaca novelnya dan Akashi tampak melihat layar gadgetnya untuk mempelajari perkembangan bursa saham.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang Akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan di villa milik keluarga Akashi di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tampak asri dengan pepohonan rindang. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempat menghabiskan musim panas di Jepang yang terik, ukurannya juga besar dengan halaman luas. Semua tampak begitu terpana, mereka tahu jika kaptennya itu adalah anak orang kaya, tapi mereka tak menyangka akan sekaya ini.

'Benar-benar luar biasa.' batin Midorima saat memasuki halaman depan.

'Aku penasaran apakah di sini ada pelayan cantik dengan baju maid dan dada besar yang seksi ?' Aomine terbayang akan film hentai yang di tontonnya di mana latar tempatnya adalah mansion yang terdapat pelayan cantik.

'Aku juga mau tinggal di sini ssu'

'Di sini pasti banyak makanan enak ne... ' ucap si titan ungu dalam pikirannya dia sudah meneteskan air liurnya membayangkan makanan enak yang akan disediakan nanti.

'Vanilla milkshake di sini rasanya seperti apa ya ?' sedangkan Tetsuya memikirkan tentang vanilla milkshake, di tempat mewah seperti ini seharusnya rasa vanilla milkshakenya lebih enak dari yang biasa dia beli.

"Di sini tidak ada pelayan wanita yang berdada besar, Daiki. Tapi kalau kau mau aku akan dengan senang hati membuatmu menjadi maid tanpa di bayar. "

Tubuh Aomine serasa membeku akibat Akashi tahu isi pikirannya yang kotor. Saat dia melihat ke arah teman-temannya, Semua memandang jijik Aomine.

Mereka telah di sambut oleh pengurus rumah yag ditugaskan untuk merawat villa selama pemiliknya sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Meskipun hanya tempat peristirahatan namun fasilitas di sini sangat lengkap, ada perpustakaan, tempat gym, ruang bilyard, galeri seni kecil, tempat penyimpanan barang antik dan bioskop mini. Hal ini karena Ayah Akashi sering menjamu kolega bisnisnya di sini. Aomine dan kise tampak senang bermain bilyard setelah itu mencoba berbagai alat gym, sedangkan kuroko tertarik melihat perpustakaan ditemani Akashi, Midorima diizinkan melihat koleksi barang antik dan membawa salah satunya pulang sebagai lucky item, Sedangkan Murasakibara pergi ke dapur untuk 'menganggu' koki.

Saat makan siang Akashi mengumpulkan semua anggota kisedai di ruang makan. Diatas meja makan panjang itu telah tersaji berbagai macam hidangan lezat yang begitu menggugah selera, dari menu tradisional. Dari makanan berat hingga dezert untuk pencuci mulut, Tak perlu khawatir jika tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya karena ada Murasakibara dan Aomime yang dengan senang hati menghabiskan semuanya.

Namun tidak semuanya merasakan perasaan gembira seperti yang lainnya. Tetsuya, meski dari luar tampak tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi dalam hatinya merasa kecewa karena dari sekian banyak makanan dan minuman yang tersaji tidak dia dapati vanilla milkshake, meskipun semua makanan terlihat lezat tapi jika tak ada vanilla milkshake semua terasa hambar.

Akashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul, dia memang sengaja memberi kejutan untuk Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, ada yang spesial untukmu."

Tetsuya yang mendengar suara Akashi menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Akashi membawa satu gelas panjang berisi vanilla milkshake premium yang ditaburi potongan kecil vanillacake dan wafer roll berwarna biru muda dan putih.

Mata Bulatnya langsung berbinar lalu dan wajahnya kembali cerah. Seperti anak kecil yang di beri hadiah oleh orang tuanya.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

Tangan Akashi mengacak surai lembut Tetsuya "Hm."

.

.

"Huahh, aku kekenyangan ssu. " Kise merasakan perutnya sangat penuh. Dia menjadi kalap dan ikut berlomba menghabiskan lebih banyak makanan bersama Murasakibara dan Aomine, padahal dia adalah model remaja yang sedang naik daun, entah apa yang akan di katakan managernya jika tahu dia mengalami kenaikan berat badan.

"Aku bosan, aku mau main basket. "

"Tempatnya ada di luar." jawab Akashi menunjuk lapangan basket Outdor yang ada di halaman belakang villa.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak setelah makan sebanyak itu ?"

Aomine mendengus, "Aku tidak lemah sepertimu Kise."

"Aku tidak lemah ssu, kalau begitu ayo one on one ssu."

Mendengar tantangan Kise Aomine menyeringai. "Baik, aku terima tantanganmu !"

"Dasar kekanakan." ujar Midorima melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut bermain ?" Ajak Tetsuya yang ternyata juga ikut tertarik setelah melihat Kise dan Aomine.

"Boleh juga. Midorima, Murasakibara kalian juga harus ikut." Akashi juga sepertinya tertarik untuk ikut bermain.

Jari berbalut perban membenarkan kacamata yang tak bergerak meski hanya satu milimeter. "Apa boleh buat,"

"Mendokusai..." meski di awal terdengar malas begitu, pada akhirnya Murasakibara ikut bergabung juga.

Merekapun membagi dua Tim, Tim Aomine, Midorima dan Kuroko melawan tim Kise, Murasakibara dan Akashi.

Meski hanya sebuah permainan, semua mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya, Akashi menggujakan _emperor eyes_ , kise mengeluarkan _perfect copy_ , Aomine dan kuroko dengan kerja sama mereka, Midorima dengan tembakan 3 poinnya berhasil dihentikan murasakibara, ada yang menarik saat Akashi akan menyerang wilayah Tim kuroko, kuroko secara mengejutkan dapat menghadang pergerakan Akashi kemudian mencuri bola darinya hal yang tak pernah dilakukan orang lain bahkan kisedai sekalipun. Setelah pertandingan selesai merekapun duduk melingkar mengelilingi kuroko untuk membahas masalah yang tiba-tiba di alami kuroko.

"Kurokochi! Tadi itu hebat sekali ssu. "

Teriak kise takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya.

"Apa terjadi padamu kurochin ?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh kuroko, seperti ibu yang khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya, hitung-hitung modus juga.

"Atsushi. . ." Suara berat dan rendah terdengar berbahaya membuat si titan ungu menghentikan aksinya.

"Maaf Akachin."

Sementara Kuroko daritadi hanya diam saja sambil memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Tetsu, apa tadi kau kerasukan arwah pemain basket ?"

"Ahomine,! Tidak ada yang seperti itu nanodayo. "

"Diam kau mata empat !"

"Jelaskan apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Tetsuya ?"

Akashi yang awalnya kaget dengan yang dilakukan Tetsuya bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangan dirinya. Sekarang dia mengajak semua anggota timnya duduk melingkar di tepi lapangan basket sambil mencari informasi tentang keadaan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memasang mode berfikir, dengan kepalanya dimiringkan, jari telunjuk dan ibu jari mengapit dagunya.

"Uh, kawaii" Tak menyadari sikapnya berpotensi membuatnya di terkam para seme yang melihatnya.

"Aku berfikir bagaimana caranya menghentikan Akashi-kun, saat itu aku tahu perbedaan Aomine-kun, dan Akashi-kun adalah emperor eyes itu, jika begitu aku ingin menjadi mata yang membantu Aomine-kun menghentikan Akashi-kun, lalu aku mencoba membaca gerakan Akashi-kun, dan akhirnya Aku bisa menghentikanmu. "

Semua tertegun mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Mereka tak menyangka pemain bayangan itu mampu berfikir seperti itu untuk menghentikan tekhnik emperor eyes milik Akashi yang sebelumya di katakan tidak dapat dihentikan itu.

"Tapi bagaimana Kurokochi bisa bergerak berlawanan dengan Aominechi sedangkan mereka tidak mengatakan sebelumya ssu ?"

"Kuroko tidak melihat ke arah Akashi tapi dia melihat gerakan Aomine."

Midorima memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan tanpa kepercayaan."

"Itu artinya kau mempercayaiku Tetsu ?" Aomine bertanya pada Kuroko untuk memastikan apakah hal yang di katakan Midorima itu benar ? bahwa Kuroko mempercayainya ? bahwa jiwa mereka telah saling terhubung dalam satu ikatan hubungan sang cahaya dan bayangannya dalam artian hubungan yang sesungguhnya ? Tapi sayangnya itu hanya khayalan Aomine saja, Nyatanya Kuroko tetap menganggap mereka hanya parter dalam basket tidak lebih.

"Ung," Tetsuya mengangguk,

Wajah Aomine langsung memerah, tak sadar ada aura mengerikan yang sudah siap membunuh kapan saja.

"Kemampuan barumu akan sangat berguna untuk melawan musuh yang kuat, Kerga bagus Tetsuya."

Ujar Akashi sambil menepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya, tak lupa memberikan senyuman yang menggambarkan rasa bangganya pada sang phantom. Kemudian di balas dengan senyuman indah yang jarang di perlihatkan oleh Tetsuya.

"Terimakasih."

Tetsuya senang karena dapat berguna dalam tim.

Sesaat mata mereka berdua saling mengunci. Meskipun hanya sebentar, namun mampu membuat aliran darah mereka berdesir.

Meski tak langsung menyadarinya, Tetsuya memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang kapten. Perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebatas mengagumi, menghormati dan merasa berbalas budi karena tanpa Akashi, Tetsuya tidak mungkin merasakan menjadi anggota tim inti. Namun semakin kesini perasaan itu tumbuh lebih dalam hingga Tetsuya ingin sekali mengetahui segala hal tentang Akashi. Dia ingin selalu berada di dekat Akashi, Namun Tetsuya sadar dia tidak sebanding dengan Akashi yang sempurna.

Mereka pun langsung memalingkan wajah mereka begitu tersadar.

"Apa kau ingin melihat kuda ?" Tanya Akashi mencoba mengeluarkan mereka dari suasana awkward yang sempat terjadi.

Tetsuya menatap bingung. " Memangnya ada ?"

"Ada peternakan di sana, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada Yukimaru." Akashi menunjuk ke arah tempat para kuda di kandangkan.

"Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja, ayo tempatnya ada di sana."

Akashi kemudian membawa Tetsuya menuju kandang.

"Aku ikut ssu."

"Aku juga mau lihat." Aomine bangkit dan menyusul Teman-temannya.

Peternakan kuda terletak di halaman belakang rumah besar keluarga Akashi, peternakan ini selain merawat kuda peliharaan Sang tuan muda, juga ada beberapa kuda lain yang sering di gunakan untuk turnamen, semua adalah kuda pacu dengan tinggi rata-rata 160-180 cm.

"Murasakibara, jangan makan wortelnya nanodayo. !"

Midorima sedikit berteriak mengingatkan Murasakibara yang saat ini telah mengunyah sebuah wortel. Karena makanan yang di bawanya telah habis. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan mulutnya diam dalam hal ini mengunyah makanan walau sebentar, alhasil wortel jatah makan kuda pun di makan juga olehnya.

"itu untuk memberi makan kudanya Murasakibarachi."

"Heh.. aku pikir mereka memberikannnya untuk kita makan."

.

Akashi Keluar bersama seekor kuda putih yang tampak gagah namun lakunya sangat elegan jika tak mau di bilang anggun untuk seekor kuda jantan. Dengan pakaian berkuda lengkap Akashi terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang siap menjemput tuan putri.

"Yukimaru ? Bukankah dia ada di Kyoto ?"

"Aku meminta mereka membawanya kesini."

Akashi melihat ke arah Tetsuya kemudian Tersenyum lembut. "Tetsuya, apa kau mau mencoba menaikinya ?"

"Eh.. ? Tapi aku belum pernah naik kuda, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya terlihat panik.

"Tenang saja, ada aku bersamamu."

Akhirnya setelah sedikit lama berfikir, Tetsuya mau ikut naik ke atas punggung kuda bersama Akashi. Tetsuyapun di beri pakaian berkuda lengkap.

Dengan bimbingan Akashi walau sedikit takut Akhirnya Tetsuya bisa naik ke atas punggung kuda berwarbulu putih itu. Duduk di belakang punggung Akashi.

grep.

Saat Yukimaru mulai bergerak, Tetsuya reflek melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Akashi. Saat Akashi menengok ke belakang, tubuh Tetsuya gemetar ketakutan, meski begitu ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, Akashi ingin tertawa tapi tak tega.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi mencoba menenangkan. Namun sepertinya tak di dengar oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang kapten ketika kuda itu mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Heterokrom kembali aktif Akashi semakin menyeringai. Dalam hati bersorak girang dapat merasakan pelukan hangat Tetsuya. Berterimakasihlah pada Yukimaru.

Ada dua faktor yang mempengaruhi perubahaan mata Akashi, pertama saat dia sedang tertekan dan yang kedua saat berpikir mesum dalam hal ini hanya terjadi saat bersama Tetsuya.

"Modus." Batin keempat pemuda itu bersamaan melihat Akashi. Mereka iri setengah mati dengan Akashi yang mendapat pelukan Tetsuya.

Siapa peduli ? toh saat ini yang di peluk Tetsuya adalah Akashi.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan iri para budaknya Akashi membawa Tetsuya keluar untuk berkeliling.

Mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati suasana sore sambil berkeliling mansion yang cukup luas ini merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Seakan dunia ini hanya milik berdua. Tetsuyapun mulai rileks, pegangannya tidak sekencang tadi. Dalan hati Akashi sedikit kecewa, dia lebih suka jika Tetsuya memeluknya seperti tadi.

Setelah puas mengelilingi halaman villa yang luas Akashi memutuskan untuk membawa Yukimaru kembali ke peternakan. Akashi yang turun pertama kali kemudian membantu Tetsuya untuk Turun.

"Ini sedikit mengejutkan, biasanya Yukimaru tidak mau di tunggangi orang lain selain aku. Kau beruntung, Tetsuya."

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku, Yukimaru-kun." Jawab Tetsuya sambil mengelus lembut bagian leher si kuda.

"Apa kau mau mencoba belajar menunggang kuda ? Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menjagamu."

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Tetsuyapun menyetujui tawaran Akashi.

"Baiklah, kau siap Tetsuya ?."

"Ha'i"

Sebelum menunggang kuda, Akashi menyarankan Tetsuya untuk melakukan pemanasan agar otot badan lentur dan kuat, karena semua penunggang kuda akan merasakan beberapa gangguan pada otot selama dan sesudah menunggang seperti keram betis, keram pangkal paha, sakit di perut dan sakit pinggang, gangguan tersebut otomatis hilang setelah rutinitas menunggang sudah stabil.

Selain senam, mengenal kuda yang akan kita tumpangi juga perlu diperhatikan. Di antara hal yang perlu diperhatikan dari Si Kuda adalah namanya, prestasi, kebiasaan buruk, pengalaman kuda, kemampuan khusus kuda (kuda balap, kuda tarik, kuda tangkas, kuda militer, kuda beban atau kuda tunggang biasa) serta keturunan kuda secara umum sehingga penunggang akan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan kuda.

Tetsuya sudah mengenal Yukimaru, jadi dia rasa tidak perlu melakukan perkenalan lagi.

Setelah senam dan mengenal kuda yang akan ditunggangi, Akashi menyuruh Tetsuya memegang tali kekang, Sebut nama kuda sambil diusap pipi dan leher sebagai tanda pengenalan.

"Mohon bantuannya ne.. Yukimaru-kun."

Kemudian Yukimaru di ajak berkeliling jalan kaki sejenak, Meskipun tadi sudah dilakukan oleh Akashi, namun karena kali ini akan ditunggangi oleh orang lain, mereka melakukannya lagi agar Yukimaru semakin terbiasa, sambil perhatikan kesehatan kakinya. Setelah itu mereka berhenti dan periksa body, jika tidak ada luka lanjut memeriksa tali kendali, ikatan pelana Kemudian Akashi mengatur ukuran pijakan kaki hingga cocok dengan Tetsuya. Sampai disini langkah persiapan selesai dan Yukimaru siap ditunggangi.

Kemudian Tetsuya mencoba menaiki Yukimaru, Akashi bilang jika naik kuda sebaiknya dari sisi kiri kuda karena biasanya manusia memiliki kekuatan lebih pada kaki yang kanan untuk menghentak naik keatas. Jika hentakan dan pegangan tangan kuat maka sekali loncat langsung bisa pada posisi duduk. Namun jika terlalu kuat penunggang bisa terlewat dan merosot pindah ke kanan kuda.

Usahakan naik tanpa bantuan orang lain kecuali bagi yang bertubuh pendek, oke yang satu ini baik Tetsuya dan Akashi tidak ingin membahasnya, maka tidak mengapa dibantu.

Sekarang Tetsuya sudah duduk di atas pelana dengan posisi siap bergerak, gesturenya tegak, dengan kedua tangan memegang tali kendali, Beruntung Yukimaru cukup menurut dan tidak menolak Tetsuya sehingga tidak membuatnya jatuh terlempar.

"Sekarang kita akan mencoba untuk berjalam biasa, kau siap Tetsuya.?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Hentakkan sedikit kedua kakimu ke perut kuda."

Tetsuya mengikuti, dengan yakin dan tanpa keraguan, karena dia tahu jika dia ragu Yukimaru bisa merasakannya dan semua tidak akan berjalan lancar. Di hentakkannya kedua kaki dengan pelan tapi cukup bisa dirasakan oleh Yukimaru, Alhasil kuda mulai bergerak maju Pada kecepatan rendah.

Akashi Tersenyum bangga. "Bagus Tetsuya."

Tetsuya duduk di atas pelana sambil menjaga keseimbangan tubuh dengan mengatur pinggang agar bergoyang nyaman. Pijakan kaki juga ringan hanya untuk keseimbangan dan bantuan kendali kuda. Mengajak Yukimaru berjalan beberapa putaran, lagi-lagi ini bertujuan agar kuda Terbiasa, karena memang olah raga berkuda adalah olahraga yang memerlukan beberapa tahapan dan pemanasan. Hal ini karena mereka menggunakan makhluk hidup dalam hal ini kuda yang juga memiliki perasaan. Meski begitu Yukimaru tampak selalu patuh dan tidak menunjukkan perlawanan. Mungkin dia mengerti bahwa orang yang sedang menungganginya adalah sang tuan putri dari pangeran yang menjadi tuannya. Selain kenyang tentunya.

Setelah jalan biasa dirasa cukup, mereka kemudian menuju tahap selanjutnya dengan mencoba berlari biasa.

"Rapatkan kedua kaki ke tubuh Yukimaru maka dia akan berlari dengan kecepatan normal." Titah Akashi.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mencoba melakukan instruksi dari Akashi. Dan berhasil, kuda putih itu mulai berlari dengam kecepatan sedang. Tampak begitu gagah.

Tali kendali di genggam agak pendek dengan tangan mengikuti irama kepala kuda. Biasanya irama lari kuda sudah mulai mempengaruhi posisi duduk penunggang.

Saat inilah penunggang melakukan gerakan _up and down_ mengikuti langkah sepatu kuda, Penunggang yang tidak konsentrasi akan terlihat dari irama loncat duduknya yang tidak nyaman dan jika sering akan terjadi posisi pantat mencong kanan atau kiri. Pada saat kaki paling kanan berada di depan saat itulah dia harus UP dengan menaikkan pinggulnya. Gerakan ini tentu membutuhkan konsentrasi dan moment yang tepat jika gerakan tidak sesuai dengan langkah kuda maka kuda tidak akan nyaman, dan penunggangpun juga akan kesulitan. Inilah yang masih berusaha Tetsuya lakukan dengan benar. Karena masih pemula terlihat gerakan Tetsuya masih sangat kaku meskipun dia berusaha rileks. Beberapa kali Tetsuya terlalu tinggi mengangkat pinggulnya.

Akashi yang dari tadi memperhatikan Tetsuya yang terlihat begitu mengundang,

Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya karena badannya ikut terlonjak saat berada di atas kuda, Wajahnya memerah akibat berkonsentrasi menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Yukimaru, Kemudian menuju pada pinggul yang bergerak secara konstan.

Membuat pemandangan begitu erotis.

Naik

Turun

Naik

Turun.

Naik...

Turun..

Entah kenapa Akashi merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya ketika semakin lama dia melihat Tetsuyal. Dia membayangkan jika Tetsuya yang menungganginya. Berada di atas tubuhnya. Memanjakan bagian bawah dirinya.

Dan _blush_ ..

Wajah Akashi memerah untung dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Saat dia melihat ke arah lain, ternyata bukan cuma dia yang berfikiran kotor. Aomine dan Kise sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidung. Midorima walaupun diam tapi wajahnya memerah di seluruh bagian. Murasakibara bahkan berhenti memakan snacknya dengan mulut menganga. Belum lagi dengan beberapa pegawai yang berada di tempat kejadian. Mereka pasti juga memiliki pikiran bejat. Dan Akashi tidak akan merelakannya.

Tetsuya, berhenti !

Setelah mendengar perintah Akashi Tetsuya menghentikan kudanya.

.

"Beraninya kalian menatap Tetsuya seperti itu, apa kalian sudah tidak sayang nyawa." Ucap Akashi setelah berada di depan para tersangka penatap Tetsuya, dengan Aura berat yang mengelilinginya. Mereka seperti terdakwa yang berhadapan dengan algojo hukuman mati.

"Ti-tidak sengaja ssu."

"Kalian semua di hukum keliling halaman mansion 30 kali !"

"HEEEHHH...!!!!"

Semua tentu sangat Terkejut, meskipun villa, tapi luasnya dua kali lipat gedung sekolah mereka

"Kalau begitu 40 kali ."

Tanpa banyak kata keempat pemuda ditambah tiga pawang kuda itu langsung berlari untuk melaksanakan perintah Akashi.

Setelah selesai mengurus anak buahnya, Akashi membantu Tetsuya untuk turun.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau menyuruh mereka lari ?"

"Mereka bilang ingin olahraga sore." dusta Akashi.

"Benarkah ?"

"Daripada itu ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa itu Akashi-kun ?"

"Kau tidak boleh menunggang kuda lagi."

"Eh..kenapa ?! padahal aku mulai terbiasa."

"Ini perintah"

Mendengar titah yang terdengar absolut itu Tetsuya menatap kesal.

"Tadi Akashi-kun, menyuruhku belajar menunggang kuda, sekarang kau malah melarangnku, jadi maumu apa Akashi-kun ?"

Tak menjawab, Akashi lebih memilih mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di sebelah telinga Tetsuya. Nafas hangat yang menyapa permukaan kulit membuat pemuda biru itu meremang. Kemudian Akashi membisikkan sesuatu.

"Daripada menunggang kuda, menunggangiku jauh lebih menyenangkan." Ujarnya dengan nada yang sensual.

Mata Tetsuya membola, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaan, namun Akashi lebih dulu mencengkram pundaknya. Kedua matanya menatap dalam manik curelean sang pujaan."

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu ?"

"Apa-"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, dan aku tahu bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, jadi kenapa kau terus menahan diri ?"

"Aku-" Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab Aku Tetsuya !?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas, Akashi-kun begitu sempurna, sedangkan aku.. bukan apa-apa, memasak saja aku tidak bisa." Jawab Tetsuya dengan sedih. Dia merasa tidak sebanding dengan Akashi. Bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada gadis bangsawan yang beberapa waktu lalu digosipkan dengan Akashi. Mengingatnya saja membuat dadanya sesak.

"Tapi aku tidak sempurna tanpa Tetsuya. Hanya Tetsuya yang mampu menenangkanku dan mau memahamiku baik aku maupun sisi gelapku."

Tetsuya mendongakkan wajahnya, kedua bola matanya tampak berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Akashi.

Kedua tangan putih itu menangkup wajah Tetsuya lalu menyatukan kening mereka.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku selamanya, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Wajah Tetsuya tersipu mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Ha'i."

Berlatar cahaya senja yang berwarna keemasan dan di saksikan oleh Yukimaru yang sedang memakan rumput.

Dua wajah rupawan itu saling mendekat hingga dua bibir saling mengecap dalam tubuh yang saling mendekap.

Merayakan cinta dengan bahagia. Pada saat itu mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa yang diminta dalam tiap doa. Terwujud nyata indah tertata.

.

.

Pada malam harinya tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan sang kapten dan pemain bayangan.

Tidak seorangpun, kecuali dengan dua orang yang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat dengan pencahayaan minim, suara erotis memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tetsuya melanjutkan pelajarannya dalam 'menunggang' Namun kali ini yang dia tunggangi bukan lagi kuda berbulu putih seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

Kali ini kuda yang ditungganginya lebih liar dan lebih agresif. Berkaki dua, bersurai merah dan bermata belang. Begitu bersemangat membimbing orang yang 'menungganginya' menuju puncak kenikmatan untuk mereka berdua.

Dan jangan lupa, kuda yang ini tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya tidur dengan cepat.

END

Weleh.. kenapa jadi belok hampir ke rate M begini ? harus sera di hentikan sebelum ratingnya naik wkwkk XD lagi-lagi ff yang berasal dari selembar fanart XD

Pemakaian oreshi atau bokushi tergantung sumber inspirasi dan kebutuhan cerita atau ya.. tergantung mood saya XD

Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, :D

Mohon maaf jika omongan saya dan tulisan saya ada yang tidak berkenan :'D

Ok Terimakasih sudah membaca (klo ada) :'v

maaf kalo masih ada kekurangan dan typo.

Salam Hangat dari Miichan * ;)


End file.
